1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a wheel word game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to utilize the formation of different types of words and sayings in playing the games. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.